Va para Ti
by Write Fics
Summary: Un baile como cualquier otro... pero con una pequeña diferencia.. Una declaracion de amor que dejara a todos un tanto sorpredidos... Ryan Evans busca demostrar su amor de una forma inesperada... ¿como sera la reaccion de Sharpay?... Rypay


**_Hola a toda/os las lectora/es... aqui les traigo un songfic... no es mi primera historia, pero si es la primera que publico aca. Espero que les guste. Es una Rypay_**

**_--_**

**Va Para Ti**

_La fiesta de graduación, gran evento, la gente bailaba, otras sentadas charlando y otras de pie con bebidas en las manos.__ Se podría decir que todo iba viento en popa. Pero no es así, no para mí. No cuando la veo bailando tranquilamente con él. Aquellas dos palabras pronunciadas por ella hace unas semanas aun retumbaban en mi cabeza y no me daré por vencido hasta que la vuelva a tener para mí. Los celos y la cólera que me da verla con él se estaban apoderando de mi sin permiso alguno, sencillamente no quería controlarlos tampoco._

_Me levante rápidamente causando confusión en todos los chicos que se encontraban charlando animadamente_. "¡¿A dónde vas?!"_ escuche a Troy gritar, pero no le preste atención y seguí con paso firme hacia el centro de la pista, hacia donde ella se encontraba. Le tome del brazo con sutileza, no quería lastimarla, lo último que haría en mi vida seria eso. La gire y me encontré con sus marrones ojos, lo cuales solo me demostraban confusión._

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Ryan?_ – pregunto tratando de liberarse de mi mano – _¡Suéltame!_ – todas las miradas cercanas se posaron sobre nosotros, pero aquello no me importo. Sin soltarla del brazo comencé a caminar, alejándonos así de la pista - _¿Quién demonios te crees para sacarme así de la pista? _– pregunto más molesta que antes, más miradas sobre nosotros se posaron –_

_- _Solo ven conmigo_ – sin soltarla camine con ella hacia la tarima del salón, donde se encontraba la banda contratada, unos cuantos micrófonos y todos los cables de los equipos – _Tengo algo para ti_ – seguí caminando con ella a mi lado, mas confundida que nunca. Los de la banda al verme, detuvieron la música, provocando chiflidos, silbidos y pitas por parte de todos los demás presentes. Coloque el audífono inalámbrico alrededor de mi cabeza, esta vez con la mano ella tomada por la mía hice un gesto de afirmación y la fuerte melodía comenzó a sonar por todo el salón. Segundos después empecé a cantar con los nervio a flor de piel._

"Termino lo que no había empezado

Me miro me dijo es demasiado

Me olvido, tengo mala suerte

Es que en el arte de perderte he ganado"

La gente miraba confundida aquella escena que se presentaba encima de la tarima, uno de los mellizos Evans… ¿Cantándole al otro? Todos murmuraban entre ellos. Troy en compañía de Gabriella, Taylor y Chad miraban aquella escena, sin poder creerlo aun.

"Como voy a saber si era ella

Como saber si era para mí

Solo un segundo tardo para dejar su huella

No me deja seguir yo no quiero dejarla ir no no"

Se pusieron de pie al ver como Ryan se refería al público al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Sharpay con una de sus manos. El director y los demás profesores presentes se miraban confundidos y los padres de ambos rubios se había puesto de pie rápidamente al ver aquello.

"Esta canción esta canción muñeca

Va para ti va para ti la neta

No te arriesgaste no lo pensaste

No te atreviste no no no

Esta canción esta canción muñeca

Va para ti va para ti la neta

No te arriesgaste no lo pensaste

No te atreviste me dejaste" oh no no no

Oh yeah

_Notaba lo sorprendida que estaba y lo confundido del público. Me había vuelto hacia ella mientras aquel coro salía de mi boca. No había soltado su mano en lo que llevaba de canción, ella es mi fortaleza y sé que si la suelto, me desborono._

Decidió que ella decidía

Sin pensar cuanto me dolía

Y no sé como llegue a quererle

Sobre el momento de conocer lo que pasaría

Como voy a saber si era ella

Como saber si era para mí

Solo un segundo tardo para dejar su huella

No me deja seguir yo no quiero dejarla ir no no

_Esta vez veía al público, a los chicos, a los directivos y especialmente a mis padres. Ninguno daba crédito a lo que escuchaban. Los chicos movieron varias veces la cabeza y rápidamente comenzaron a pasar por entre la multitud para poder llegar hasta donde ella y yo nos encontrábamos. _

"Esta canción esta canción muñeca

Va para ti va para ti la neta

No te arriesgaste no lo pensaste

No te atreviste no no no

Esta canción esta canción muñeca

Va para ti va para ti la neta

No te arriesgaste no lo pensaste

No te atreviste me dejaste" oh no no no

Oh oh oh yeah

"Esta canción esta canción muñeca

Va para ti va para ti la neta

No te arriesgaste no lo pensaste no

Esta canción esta canción muñeca

Va para ti va para ti la neta

No te arriesgaste no lo pensaste no"

_Nuevamente mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, los cuales en este momento no logro descifrar, no sé si sea por mi nerviosismo, que a pesar de todo aun permanecía presente. Apretó fuertemente mi mano y aquello me dio más fuerza y valor que antes. Tímidamente me sonreía dándome una gran alegría y alivio. _

"Esta canción esta canción muñeca

Va para ti va para ti la neta

No te arriesgaste no lo pensaste

No te atreviste no no no

Esta canción esta canción muñeca

Va para ti va para ti la neta

No te arriesgaste no lo pensaste

No te atreviste me dejaste"

_La banda seguía tocando mientras que de mi boca ya no salían palabras, yo había finalizado. La música se detuvo y todos se quedaron esperando reacción por parte de nosotros. La distancia entre mi rostro y el de ella era mínima, dejando nuestros cuerpos ligeramente pegados. Mi respiración era acelerada y la de ella era tranquila, aunque podía sentir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. _

- No me importa lo que los demás opinen –_ todo aquello era solo para ella, pero el micrófono hacia que se escuchara por todo el salón _– No me importa lo que los demás hagan –_ escuche los murmullo por parte de los alumnos _– No me importa más nadie – _mi padre venia hacia nosotros, en compañía del directivo del colegio _– La única que me importa, eres tu –_ ella sonrió, yo lo hice también y junte mis labios con los suyos –_

Todo el directivo, los padres de ambos chicos y sus amigos se pararon en seco al ver aquello. Troy miro a sus amigos, los cuales no pudieron evitar sonreír y él se les unió. El director observo el confundido rostro de todos los docentes dándose cuenta de que estaban en el mismo estado que el. Sus padres no lo creían y Mary Evans se desplomo en el suelo, Marc Evans pudo sostener a su esposa a tiempo y volvió a posar sus ojos sobre sus hijos.

Ryan y Sharpay Evans seguían en su mundo de ensueños, en donde solo eran ellos dos. Deleitándose y disfrutando de los labios del otro. Y como había dicho el, sin que nadie les importase.

--

**_Espero que les sea de su agrado ... pronto colocare otra... Dejen Reviews XD_**


End file.
